Uma carta de Amor
by Luka Mel
Summary: Seiya decide partir, mas antes revela seus sentimentos para Saori


A música que me inspirou a escrever esse Fanfic:

**Fogo (Capital Inicial)  
**  
"Você é tão acostumada/a sempre ter razão/Você é tão articulada/quando fala não pede atencão  
O poder de dominar é tentador/Eu já não sinto nada/Sou todo torpor  
É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo/É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo/ eu já não tenho escolha/  
E participo do seu jogo/Eu participo  
Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal/assim como o ar, me parece vital/  
Onde quer que eu vá/o que quer que eu faça/sem você, não tem graça  
Você sempre surpreende/e eu tento entender/Você nunca se arrepende/  
você gosta e sente até prazer  
Mas se você me perguntar/eu digo sim  
Eu continuo, porque a chuva/não cai só sobre mim  
Veja os outros, todos estão tentando  
E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo/eu já não tenho escolha/E participo do seu jogo/  
Eu participo do seu jogo...  
Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal/assim como o ar, me parece vital/  
Onde quer que eu vá/o que quer que eu faça/sem você, não tem graça"

**Uma carta de amor  
**

Era uma manhã de primavera. Saori havia acordado há questão de meia-hora, e resolveu dar um passeio pelo jardim de sua mansão.  
Entretanto, foi surpreendida pela presença inesperada de Shyriu, que lhe trouxera uma carta. O cavaleiro se despediu, enquanto ela começava a ler a mensagem.  
Seu coração disparou ao constatar que o autor da carta era Seiya.  
Mas qual seria o conteúdo da carta?

Seiya escrevera:

"Minha querida Saori"  
Já faz algum tempo que venho adiando tomar esta decisão, que somente agora criei coragem para colocar em prática.  
Estou indo embora. Peço perdão por agir desta forma. Sei que sou um Cavaleiro de Athena, e minha missão é protegê-la. Mas eu sou humano, e como tal, possuo sentimentos. E é por não conseguir mais escondê-los que resolvi escrever esta carta.  
Quando retornei do Santuário, eu me recordava de você como uma menininha mimada e até tirana. Confesso, eu guardava um grande ressentimento desde a época em que éramos crianças.  
Porém, quando nos reencontramos, algo mudou... Para minha surpresa, você se transformou numa linda mulher.  
Claro que eu disfarcei na ocasião, mas a verdade é que me senti muito atraído por você.  
Entretanto, não queria admitir isso, pois para mim você ainda era aquela menina esnobe que sempre tentava me humilhar.  
Nada como o tempo para nos mostrar que tudo muda. Aos poucos, fui percebendo que você tornou-se mais humilde, mais afável com as pessoas à sua volta. Deixou o egoísmo e a arrogância de lado, e passou a tratar aos outros com meiguice.

Nessa época, descobri que minha missão era protegê-la, pois você era a reencarnação de Athena. Então, você foi raptada pelos corvos de Jamian. Aflito, eu só pensava em salvá-la.  
Menti para mim mesmo, tentando me convencer de que estava apenas cumprindo com minhas obrigações como defensor de Athena.  
Mas... quando segurei você em meus braços, desacordada, eu tive a revelação...  
Você abriu seus olhos, e me olhou de um jeito tão doce... Eu fiquei hipnotizado com seu olhar.  
Seus lábios eram um convite a um beijo, que eu só não lhe dei porque fomos atrapalhados por Shina e Jamian.  
Minha vontade era acabar com os dois, e depois prosseguir do ponto em que paramos.  
Queria beijá-la, sentir o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu... Dizer que estava apaixonado, que nada mais me importava além de você...  
Ainda bem que não o fiz, pois tudo não passava de um delírio da minha parte. Com certeza você me daria um fora, e eu sofreria mais ainda, pois nada poderia ser pior do que o seu desprezo.  
E foi por isso que eu nunca lhe falei do meu amor...  
Durante muito tempo, sonhei com a possibilidade de ser correspondido, mas era apenas uma fantasia tola.  
Mais difícil do que qualquer batalha que eu tenha enfrentado, era o fato de tê-la tão próxima de mim, e ao mesmo tempo, tão distante...  
Inúmeras vezes eu quis revelar o que sentia, e depois beijá-la, nem que fosse uma única vez.  
Mas não tive coragem... Você se afastaria de mim, e seria terrível continuar como Cavaleiro de Athena nessas condições.

Em todos os momentos, sua imagem dominava meus pensamentos.  
Como era torturante ficar ao seu lado sem poder acariciar seus cabelos, tocar sua pele macia, sentir o sabor dos seus lábios...  
Foi difícil tomar esta decisão, mas eu não vejo outra saída. Talvez eu consiga esquecê-la indo para longe.  
Me perdoe por deixar que meus sentimentos de homem prevaleçam sobre minhas responsabilidades como defensor de Athena.

Adeus,

Seiya

PS: Eu te amo!!

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Saori.  
Não podia acreditar: durante todo aquele tempo em que o amara em segredo, ele também fizera o mesmo!  
E ele estava indo embora para longe!  
Desesperada, pediu ao motorista que a levasse imediatamente até a casa de Seiya.  
Quando chegou, foi logo perguntando por ele.  
- Ele já foi, Saori - disse Hyoga.  
- Nãããoo!! - exclamou ela. Eu preciso impedi-lo!  
- Ele disse que o trem partiria às 11:00 horas.  
- Já são 10:30!! Tenho que chegar a tempo!

Saori correu até a estação, que era um pouco distante dali. Quando chegou, o relógio marcava 11:00 em ponto.  
Para sua tristeza, descobriu que o trem acabara de partir. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar.  
"Não pode ser" - pensou ela - "justo agora que descobri que a felicidade estava o tempo todo perto de mim, perdi o amor da minha vida".  
Foi quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida lhe perguntar:  
- Por quê está chorando?

Ela se virou para ver quem estava falando, e deu de cara com Seiya!  
- Você! Mas... Eu pensei...  
- Eu desisti da viagem. Entendi que, se eu a amo de verdade, meu dever é continuar a protegê-la... Independente de ser rejeitado por você.  
Ela olhou dentro de seus olhos e murmurou:  
- Eu nunca rejeitaria o seu amor, Seiya... pois ele é a maior dádiva que eu poderia desejar...  
Ele escutava suas palavras, comovido.  
- Eu também queria beijá-lo, dizer que te amava... mas eu tinha medo que você se afastasse.  
- Como poderia me afastar, se o que eu mais queria era ter você? - perguntou ele, tocando em seu rosto.  
- Quanto tempo nós perdemos...

Aquele beijo, adiado por tanto tempo, finalmente se concretizou, traduzindo toda a paixão que unia os dois...  
Depois desse dia, Seiya e Saori não se desgrudaram mais. Como se quisessem compensar todo o tempo que haviam perdido...

The End


End file.
